


Roxanne Lalonde's Compendium of Supernatural and Paranormal Beings

by Corvid_Knight



Series: Demonstuck [61]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Demonstuck, Gen, Reference work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 6,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvid_Knight/pseuds/Corvid_Knight
Summary: Upon observing the sheer ignorance in the hunting community at large about what sort of beings they're often called upon to bring to justice, Roxanne Lalonde made the decision to organize her research notes and make them available to anyone who'd like to have a bit more information about the supernatural beings she deals with on a daily basis.
Series: Demonstuck [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1003470
Comments: 104
Kudos: 89





	1. Cambion

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE subscribe to this one. I'll be adding more entries as I write them, and reordering them alphabetically if necessary. Also, if you're writing a fic for this AU and included info that contradicts what's in here, don't worry about it--this is just what Roxanne knows about each being or category of beings, and can on occasion contain inaccuracies!

**Danger level:** varies by parentage and individual. 

**Status:** very common.1

A cambion is the result of a demon pairing with a human, a demon of a markedly differing classification, or any other supernatural being or cryptid. Due to the extreme variety possible in these combinations2, it is difficult to make any statement that can remain true for all cambions, or indeed even the majority of them. 

Even if both sides of the cambion's parentage are known3, it's generally not a good idea to make any assumptions about their possible capabilities—as with unnatural methods of blending magic, the natural process of reproduction can produce amazingly varied abilities in the offspring, often leaving them only vaguely recognisable as being related to their parents. Likewise, knowing a cambion's powers is often not sufficient to infer their parentage; _never_ assume that the individual you are dealing with does not have parents who can and will respond to unwarranted attacks on their offspring with extreme prejudice. 

Sterility has only rarely been documented in cambions, and most cases are attributable to external causes rather than biological ones. To all intents and purposes, they can either be considered members of the parent they most resemble's species, or as unclassified supernatural beings in addition to the larger category of cambion. 

As with all sapient beings, cambions are no more eligible than humans for hunting barring extenuating circumstances.

* * *

1 Due to specific biological peculiarities of many supernatural beings and cryptids, it's been theorized that reproduction between species may actually be easier than reproduction within them. The less monogamous lifestyles of many supernatural beings probably doesn't hurt either.   
2 Extreme variation has been observed even in siblings who share both parents.   
3 Or all sides, assuming more than two parents are involved.


	2. Chimera

**Danger level:** potentially high but often manageable; handle with caution. 

**Status:** created being; sapient examples are rare but not unheard of. 

"Chimera" is the technical name given to any person or animal who is, genetically, more than one unique individual. In this text, it's used solely in the magical sense, to describe beings created from two or more creatures through magical means. 

Depending on the donors for the chimera's genetic material, they may or may not be sapient. Non-sapient chimeras are much more likely to cause immediate and unchecked havoc, but be aware that sapient chimeras are often more dangerous when threatened. Bear in mind that although chimeras retain some or all of the abilities of their components, most also manifest powers only tangentially related1 to the ones they might have inherited from their progenitors. It's not currently clear whether the secondary abilities are a result of interactions between disparate lifeforces and magics, a side effect of the process involved in the creation of a chimera, or a combination of both options. 

Non-sapient chimeras are fairly common among certain tiers of mages, both human and supernatural; they should be treated with caution. Hunting eligibility is determined by past actions, not by possible future ones. Sapient chimeras, on the other hand, are extremely rare due to the complexity involved in their creation and their innate volatility; the few who have been observed have been surprisingly well-adjusted, especially considering the dual nature of their psyche. Research suggests that chimeras created from younger components are more likely to be viable than those created from adults and in an adult form2; the best course of action upon encountering a chimera who is not immediately hostile is to contact the nearest available hunters' fostering group.3

* * *

1 Or indeed apparently unrelated.   
2 Personal research, unfortunately.   
3 Contact information can be found in appendix C.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (it's just D's phone number. like, his personal cell. that's the first number to call if you have a child you don't know what to do with.)


	3. Cockatrice

**Danger level:** medium to high; with reasonable handling, it can be reduced to very low. 

**Status:** created being, rare. 

Closely related to a basilisk, this creature is hatched from a cock-egg1 and incubated by a serpent, toad, or other semi-reptilian creature. Unlike basilisks, which rarely are much more than animals intellectually, a cockatrice must be inhabited by a demon, spirit, or other disembodied consciousness before the egg will hatch. In addition, the spirit must be chimeric in nature—the usual case is a partially or wholly recessive human fraction of the whole, taken from a ghost or recently deceased human.

Cockatrices tend to vary somewhat in appearance, depending on the original nature of their soul, but keep aspects of a chicken, such as feathers, (possibly non-functional) wings, and scales on the main body and limbs (if present). It's unclear whether the scales are an aspect of the incubating creature or an aspect of the genetic forebears of their avian components, as they're present even in toad-incubated cockatrices. At hatching, the cockatrice will resemble a newly-hatched chicken (although often slightly larger than a typical chick), but will quickly develop into a humanoid or reptilian creature with the aforementioned qualities. It's been reported that maturity can be reached within ten years, although "maturity" is something of a relative term, of course.

Unlike that of a basilisk, the gaze of a cockatrice is not usually fatal, especially not in accidental exposure. However, these creatures appear to be able to focus their power, producing a weapon that can vary in intensity from mere vertigo to death. Caution is advised when approaching a cockatrice, but as there are no confirmed cases of them being immediately aggressive, the best policy is to treat them as a non-threat, and attempt diplomatic relocations before violent ones.

* * *

1 Not necessarily an egg laid by a rooster. See appendix B for more details.


	4. Demon (Elemental)

Demon (elemental) 

**Danger level:** varies by individual; medium to extreme. 

**Status:** common, known ally. 

Often considered to not be true demons, oral history and legend describes this category of beings as descending from the offspring of true elementals and humans. Unlike pure elementals, most demons have vaguer areas of influence, as a result of combining and mixing the cardinal elements of earth, air, water, fire, and life.1 Often, these areas of influence only vaguely resemble the original "pure" elements. 

Like many supernatural beings, demons have both a "human" form, and a "demonic," or "true" one. In most cases, they are born with the latter, and shape the former themselves in what is often considered a ceremony of adulthood, although the human form may appear to be pubescent or even younger. Elemental demons' trueforms very rarely have any primary or secondary sexual dimorphism; the sex of their human form is determined by their gender and personal preferences. Although the human form is sometimes slightly _other_ , there is no guaranteed characteristic that can be trusted to show their nature.2 

There are many subtypes of this category, but the most notable one is "angels"; technically, they have the same classification and characteristics as elemental demons, but their true forms reflect the traditional aesthetics associated with angels3 rather than stereotypical demons. 

As with all sapient beings, elemental demons are to be considered no more automatically eligible than humans for hunting, barring extenuating circumstances.

* * *

1 The five base elements vary by culture and tradition.   
2 Eye color can be a possible indicator, but can easily be covered by sunglasses, veils, glamours, or even naturally appear nearly indistinguishable from human.   
3 Specifically humanoid angels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what Karkat and Kankri are, incidentally.


	5. Demon (Fallen Angel)

**Danger level:** varies by individual, but potentially can run extremely high. 

**Status:** common; documented both as allies and as hostile.1

Unlike elemental or uncategorized demons, this category of demons are a secondary-stage being. Their primary angelic state is not well documented other than in isolated personal accounts2; it has been theorized that the very nature of true angels' existence and servitude may make widespread documentation an impossibility. 

Since angels may Fall for any number of reasons, identifying a demon as a fallen angel is not in and of itself cause for alarm. However, it should be noted that several small but not wholly insignificant factions of fallen angels believe that humans are inferior and destined for either extinction or servitude; extreme care should be exercised when dealing with these groups. Many fallen angels choose to simply live as human, with whatever glamours are necessary to escape detection3 from even their adopted or extended family; except in cases of immediate emergency, care should be taken to not endanger their personas. 

Healing powers have a markedly higher incidence among this class of demon4 than in most other categories, and are much more likely to present along with offensive magical capabilities. Despite this, they tend to be roughly as vulnerable as humans to physical attacks, although most fallen angels are wholly immune to offensive magics. 

This class of demon is, like most sapient beings, exempt from hunting unless extenuating circumstances are present.

* * *

1Unlike hostiles of many other groups, fallen angels tend to make their feelings towards humans known near-immediately.   
2And, historically, in some religious texts.   
3Demons with angelic heritage often need little to no magic to shield their nature, as their humanoid forms are often indistinguishable from pure humans.   
4Offspring resulting from pairings with humans (sometimes known as nephilim) seem to carry roughly the same likelihood of showing these powers.


	6. Demon (Uncategorized, Noncorporeal)

**Danger level:** varies by individual but often runs towards the high end. 

**Status:** very common. 

Many of the beings hunters are called upon to deal with automatically fall into this category, without extra thought given to additional classification. 1. Indeed, to many of us "demon" simply means "supernatural entity who intends to possess/kill me and anyone else in the vicinity." As a result, this category is a wide one, to say the very least. 

While some uncategorized demons may be corporeal, they are statistically more likely to be partially or fully noncorporeal, either manifesting a temporary form or interacting with the world through a vessel that they possess. The vessel is not necessarily human, sapient, or even alive; problems usually begin to arise when it _does_ fall into one or more of those categories. Interestingly, noncorporeal demons encountered by hunters are vastly more likely to be hostile than most other classes of being.2

Hostile noncorporeal demons are statistically one of the greatest threats presented to hunters. Although measures to deter attack and possession3 exist and are widely used, no preventative measure is universally successful—talismans can be lost, runes can be broken, and there are enough varieties of noncorporeal demons that it's difficult to devise protection that will cover all of them. As such, it's recommended that all hunters' groups maintain as large and varied a collection of exorcism and binding rituals as possible4 and automate/streamline as many as possible. Be aware that specific classes of demon require specific means of casting out, and many are cunning enough to lay low after a possible unsuccessful exorcism; when possible, have a professional check victims of possession to be sure that the demon is gone even after what appears to be a successful exorcism. 

This class of demons is difficult to qualify, when it comes to eligibility for hunting. Most encounters tend to become matters of self-defense fairly quickly, but in cases where the demon is not an immediate danger general rules for sapient beings still apply.

* * *

1 To be fair, there tends to not be much time for that thought during encounters.   
2 This may be due to the difficulty of detecting this class of demon without their deliberately indicating that they are in fact present, however.   
3See appendix A for examples of these protections and information on where to find more resources.   
4 See appendix A for a list of suggested resources.


	7. Doctor Scratch

**Danger level:** EXTREME. 

**Status:** demigod, unique; known to be hostile but currently deceased.1

Not much concrete information about this entity is available, other than second- and third-hand knowledge regarding his capabilities, which have been reported as near-limitless. Scratch has been documented as being capable of near-complete mind control over most categories of demons and supernatural beings, able to hold multiple minds in thrall with little or no weakening of the effect. Most normal weapons appear to be completely ineffective against him, even assuming that a chance is found to use them. 

Scratch's motivations are cloudy, to say the least, but his superiority complex2 has always been obvious. Despite the slightly ridiculous connotations that the phrase carries, it would not be overstating matters to label his end goal as being one that would put him in positions of world domination. 

The extreme danger involved in any direct or indirect contact with this entity cannot be understated. Any attempt to make him the target of a hunt should be viewed as what it is: suicide with a few extra steps. Information regarding Doctor Scratch should be reported to the hotline listed in appendix C.

* * *

1 As with certain powerful classes of entity, death is not always necessarily final.   
2 While some might argue that the complex is warranted, the author would like to point out that "more powerful" does not mean, and has never meant, "superior."


	8. Fae

**Danger level:** high, but often manageable with the correct precautions. 

**Status:** fairly common but seldom seen. 

The true number of fae who live among humans is impossible to even begin to guess at, as they can and often do use their innate magic to blend in with the population at large near-perfectly. Even unglamoured, fae tend to appear human in many ways; often the only true giveaway is that they appear subtly _other_ in a way that human minds1 tend to interpret as extreme and sometimes terrifying beauty. Physical differences such as pointed ears, animal traits, or inhuman eye types are often present, but it is unclear whether these are natural or if they are the result of personal choice and magical enhancement. 

There are a number of alignments2 that a fae might claim allegiance to; however, please note that it is nearly impossible for outsiders to discern any fae's alignment without inside help. Even if their current alignment is definitively known, relying too heavily on that knowledge for guidance in dealings is not recommended, as most fae serve themselves first and their liege second, if at all.3

Negotiations with individual fae are not recommended due to the uniquely binding nature any sort of agreement made with them carries; even the act of introduction can leave humans hopelessly beholden unless conducted properly4. Negotiations with entire courts or individuals who hold high office are strictly off limits.

Fae are mostly exempt from hunts5 except in cases where a ranking fae official has already called down a warrant for an individual. Caution should be exercised in those cases, as many fae have unconventional means of self-defense.

* * *

1The minds of other sapient species are to some extent affected, but usually the effect is strongest in humans and those with human parentage.   
2Usually each alignment has an opposing court, such as Summer/Winter and Light/Dark. Not all courts are known to humans.   
3Exemptions occur (especially in half-blood fae) but are fairly rare.   
4Safe possibilities for introducing yourself to a fae include "You may call me _____" or "I am called _____." The idea is to avoid any wording that would imply you are giving them your name, as the appearance of that act usually is immediately followed by the reality of it.   
5If you believe that a fae has committed acts that would necessitate hunting in any other species, please see appendix C for information on how to contact the proper authorities.


	9. Ghost

**Danger level:** varies by individual and subcategory. 

**Status:** common; can be considered a specially abled human. 

In this text, ghosts are defined as any noncorporeal remnant of a deceased sapient being.1 They can be sorted into any number of subcategories, depending on such criteria as visibility, ability to interact with organic and/or inorganic objects, and retention of living memories; virtually the only shared trait is that their physical bodies have died, leaving what might be considered a spirit, soul, or simply a disembodied consciousness. Reasons for the refusal to pass on vary, but often a ghost will remain until they've completed some task2 such as revenge or protection. In other cases, however, the reason for the manifestation will is not so obvious. Interestingly enough, ghosts who lack or cannot access the knowledge of _why_ they have not moved on tend to be significantly more dangerous than those who have a clear idea of their purpose. 

Ghosts and all related categories have been observed in nearly all religions and belief systems, as well as in individuals who lack a clear connection to any religion at all; it's been theorized that the act of refusing to leave the general vicinity of one's body even after death is an act of will rather than a result of any mystical process. In turn, this raises some interesting questions regarding the nature of consciousness in general.3 Although some ghosts can remain dormant for years or even decades after death, retention of any memory of that time has never been documented; the state is closer to deep sleep than a visit to any afterlife. 

Unless a ghost is actively hostile, the best course of action is diplomacy. If hostility is present in the form of potentially-successful attempts at physical harm, waiting it out is the best course; most ghosts have a limited amount of energy available for exertion at any one time, and diplomacy can be attempted again during their recharging phase. In the case of hostility in the form of psychic manipulation, a full withdrawal is recommended; contact information for trained experts is available in appendix C. Like most non corporeal beings, ghosts can be held in any one of the binding circles described in appendix A; however, bear in mind that exorcisms seldom have any real effect.

* * *

1 While humans are more likely to become ghosts upon death, the phenomenon has been observed in many other sapient species, and very rarely in non sapient ones. For further reading, see T. Nitram's report in appendix D.   
2 Or, in some cases, witnessed its completion by another party.   
3 Bringing up any of these questions with the ghost themself is not recommended.


	10. Human Defense Brigade (HDB)

**Danger level:** high. 

**Status:** organization; near-ubiquitous. 

Like many organizations who nominally defend an already-privileged group, the HDB is dedicated to eradicating those whom they consider to be a threat, namely any sapient nonhuman. Known for their capabilities for extreme violence and surprising organizational skills, this is one of the longest-lived anti-supernatural groups in existence.1.

The HDB shows signs of a strong central leadership, but is known to be organized into hundreds of possibly thousands of fully discrete cells, making it extremely difficult (if not impossible) to dismantle more than a tiny portion of the organization. Any information regarding branches or ranking members should be immediately reported;2 it is not recommended to directly engage HDB members without prior experience with the group, or guidance from someone who has enough knowledge of them to be aware of exactly what they're getting into. 

Despite their hatred of supernatural beings, mages, and other supernaturally abled humans, the HDB has a long history of utilizing captive supernatural beings as forced labor, soldiers, or living weapons, as well as engaging in the creation of new beings for the same purposes.3 In addition, even HDB cells not supplied with supernatural capabilities tend to be extremely well armed with an array of weaponry that can rival even the best-supplied hunters' arsenals. Extreme caution should be exercised in any dealings with this organization. 

Negotiation with the HDB as a whole or individual members is not recommended without prior training and experience. Due to the indoctrination often present in this organization, possible defectors should be treated with caution, if not outright distrust4. Any offensive action from current HDB members can be treated as grounds for extreme retaliation, especially if the individual or team affected includes nonhumans. Hunters as a whole may be considered to be in a state of borderline hostility with this organization at all times.

* * *

1Documentation puts the HDB's founding as pre-1800s, although most of its early history is unknown.  
2For contact information, see appendix C.  
3Any possible created beings in the service of the HDB should be reported to the hotline listed in appendix C. Do _not_ attempt to engage them in hostilities unless the action is fully and immediately necessary for your own defense.  
4Supernatural beings who have escaped HDB captivity are an obvious exception; please contact the hotline listed in appendix C for more information.


	11. Kelpie

**Danger level:** low to medium, except in close quarters and evenly matched numbers. 

**Status:** semi-legendary, but surprisingly well documented. 

Kelpies are a species of carnivorous, shapeshifting water spirits. The majority take the secondary form of a horse, usually black or some other dark color and well over fifteen hands high. In equine form kelpies are easily identifiable by their obviously carnivorous teeth—incisors are usually normal, but canines will also be present—and the intricately worked silver tack worn, usually in the form of a bit or bridle.1

Like many elementals, kelpies can be fiercely protective of their territory; unlike naiads or kappa, their territorialism seems to be tempered by a moral component. They tend to only show aggression towards activities that they consider to be harmful—the use of a waterway for recreation will probably be tolerated, for example, while attempts to screen the area for development will be met with force, often lethal. Additionally, they have been known to prey on individuals that don't necessarily present an immediate threat to the kelpie or their territory, but _do_ threaten a person or class of people they consider to require protection.2 Interestingly, kelpies do not seem to require regular meals of human flesh, despite the folklore associated with them.

In their human form, kelpies have strength comparable to or slightly above that of a human; likewise, their equine forms seem to have roughly the same capabilities of a normal horse3, but with added amphibious abilities. 

As with all sapient beings, kelpies are not eligible for hunts unless substantial evidence pointing towards unwarranted human consumption can be provided.

* * *

1 While acquiring the silver tack can lock a kelpie into a single form, it is very much not recommended except in extreme cases.   
2 A single kelpie has been documented to dismantle an entire town's police force in under a month.   
3 Horses are, however, amazingly dangerous.


	12. Kurloz Makara (Speaker to the Dead)

**Danger level:** complicated, but presents no real threat unless provoked.

 **Status:** unique, ancient; currently a known ally. 

Kurloz Makara is a rare example of an ancient demon who has significant historical documentation, and yet has managed to mostly escape any major hunts being called down on his head.1 This is especially surprising when his alliances for the last few centuries are taken into consideration. 

For most of his existence2, Kurloz served as the head of a religion revolving around the reincarnation cycle of a semi-binary messiah.3 On some level it could be considered a doomsday religion, as a key aspect of the duality of the central figure is the struggle to determine whether the messiah who survived each cycle would be the "destroyer" or the "ruler." However, it should be noted that destruction of the world is used fairly loosely here; major upheavals seem to qualify. At the point of writing there are no known practitioners of this religion, although an exhaustive search has not been made.4

At this point, Kurloz Makara is allied with a hunters' team, and as such is not likely to offer hostilities. It should still be noted that he is capable of strong mind control, telepathy5, and powerful offensive and defensive physical capabilities in both his human and demonic forms. Attacking him is very much not advised; if you believe Kurloz Makara is likely to initiate hostilities against you for any reason, please see emergency contact information in appendix C.

* * *

11 Known hunts, at least. It should be noted that this demon is powerful enough to have simply wiped out any real aggression aimed at him by hunters and removed any record of it.  
2 It should be noted that there is no real knowledge of exactly how old Kurloz is.  
3 Or messiahs, as they are referred to as both singular and plural.  
4 Kurloz has stated that he is currently retired.  
5 Use of telepathy should not be considered aggression in this case, as Kurloz communicates almost exclusively through both telepathy and sign language rather than verbally.


	13. Mage

**Danger level:** varies by individual. 

**Status:** common; by definition, specially abled human.

Including this section in the text can be seen slightly misleading, as the term is used almost exclusively for humans. Supernatural beings who possess abilities that might place them in this category often attribute their powers to their heritage or nature, rejecting the label entirely1; however, as magical ability in humans is a well-documented phenomenon that most hunters will sooner or later encounter, the author has decided to include the category in this handbook. 

Contrary to a general belief among most hunting communities, supernatural parentage is not at all necessary for magical ability to manifest.2 In some cases, the abilities can be triggered by stress, especially the sort evoked by the sort of experiences that might be considered the domain of hunters rather than of the population at large. In more accepting and open-minded families, however, it is much more common for abilities to manifest at a younger age, often without any traumatic or semi-traumatic trigger whatsoever.

The category of mage is extremely varied, and much more common than even most hunters suspect; recent research suggests that up to fifty percent3 of humans have an active or latent ability to manipulate elemental forces, energy, or reality itself in a way which can be considered magic. How the abilities present and are accessed varies from individual to individual, but usually has both a mental and ritualistic component; again, the precise ritual varies widely. 

Most classes of magic are, as with sapient species in general, not eligible for hunting without extenuating circumstances.

* * *

1 This is not to say that nonhuman mages do not exist. The validity of the label should not be argued regardless of parentage.   
2 The incidence is slightly higher if supernatural ancestry is present, although that may be attributed to the fact that the ability is more likely to present if the mage feels that there is no danger in manifesting it.   
3 The number may, of course, be much higher.


	14. Merfolk

**Danger level:** low, except in very specific circumstances. 

**Status:** overall rare, except in multiple well-established communities. 

Merfolk are, to some extent, a catch-all category that includes true mermaids1, shapeshifters, and sirens. As with most supernatural creatures, they are usually capable of taking a humanoid form as well as their true form; distinguishing features such as scales, gills, or inhuman eye variations are often present but not necessarily universal. 

It is possible to divide the broad category of merfolk into two physical phenotypes: those whose trueforms are fully adapted to aquatic life (tailed or finned, in other words) and those who appear superficially humanoid even in their true form (although any examination beyond the most cursory and myopic will reveal obvious aquatic traits such as finned extremities, gills, and other adaptations.) In addition to the physical specialties of their trueforms, many merfolk possess some level of control over water or even tides. This can manifest in any of a wide variety of ways. The subclass of sirens also exhibits varying degrees of hypnotic ability, which can manifest through either pure willpower or verbal entrancement. 

In their preadolescent form, merfolk are indistinguishable from fish2; waters near known nurseries are marked as off limits. Metamorphosis occurs slowly, usually beginning around the second year of life and continuing through the seventh or eighth; by the time the young mer has settled in their trueform (whether their subtype is fully tailed or semi-humanoid) they will usually have gained control over their human form as well. 

Due to self-policing within their own communities, merfolk are not eligible for hunting except in extreme circumstances.

* * *

1 Mer without the ability to shift to a humanoid form have been classified as mythical/legendary, due to a lack of documentable evidence.   
2 Mer born on land or to human parents will take human forms as infants and adolescents, and mastering control of their trueforms can take substantially longer.


	15. Mothman

**Danger level:** _supposedly_ unknown. 

**Status:** _supposedly_ undocumented; cryptid. 

Nearly nothing concrete is known of this cryptid, although speculations abound.1 Mothman has been sighted almost exclusively in specific areas of West Virginia2, allegedly acting as either a harbinger of future misfortune or attempting to warn of disaster to come. 

The speculations, while much more interesting, must be labeled as such.3 According to a leading theorist and mothman aficionado, the well-known mothman is an example of an extremely rare and long-lived species, which like many demons gains a humanoid form and shapeshifting capabilities as they age. Allegedly, they tend to be slightly larger than what would be considered normal for humans4, with a slightly greater than expected increase in strength.5 It has been speculated that the strong parental instincts of this species may be attainable to the rarity with which they reproduce; the protectiveness extends to infants and children of other sapient species as well as their own offspring. 

Assuming mothman even exists, he is fully exempt from all possible reasons for targeting during a hunt.6

* * *

1 Mostly by specific sources close to the author. Permission has not been given to cite them directly.   
2 Until recently, at least.   
3 Bear in mind that some speculation is more trustworthy than others.   
4 It's entirely possible that the deviation is genetic, as the sample size available is extremely small.   
5 Which could possibly be marked down as loving exaggeration and/or the result adrenaline, as it's only been truly shown in combat situations.   
6 In the event that this advice is disregarded, retribution will be quick, overwhelming, and from multiple powerful sources.


	16. Necromancer

**Danger level:** high, especially when threatened. 

**Status:** fairly rare. 

Necromancers are a subclass of mages1 whose powers partially or wholly revolve around death, dying, and materials whose origins lie in previously living beings. In general, they tend to be unstable and short-lived once they discover their own powers, whether because of their own actions2 or as a result of hunters being called due to events they provoked. Despite this—indeed, _because_ of it—it is recommended that necromancers be treated with understanding when possible, rather than with prejudice. 

Interestingly, this variety of magic is much more likely to present later in life than most other types. There are a number of theories as to why this is the case; the most likely posits that necromantic powers require major exposure to corpses or death in general to manifest, and even the children of hunters rarely meet that requirement. Be that as it may, the fact that these abilities rarely manifest in childhood does tend to remove much of the opportunity for gradual adjustment, providing a possible explanation for what often appears to be the inherent instability of mages; it also suggests that much of the danger necromancers present could be managed with support networks and therapy3.

If confronted with a known or suspected necromancer, do _not_ initiate hostilities. Many necromancers have offensive capabilities that are nearly impossible to defend against; by the time that a target of a necromancer's attack realizes that defense is necessary, they may already be quite literally dead. Diplomacy is the first recommended course of action; if that fails or is not viable, retreat to a safe distance and contact the hotline listed in appendix C. Only if there is immediate danger to the population at large4 present should hostilities be engaged in, and even then extreme long-range attacks are highly recommended.

* * *

1 And other magically abled beings, of course.   
2 The suicide rate for necromancers is _extremely_ high, especially when they are isolated from the supernatural community at large.   
3 For a list of professionals with experience in these situations, see appendix C.   
4 Such as zombies, ghouls, or other raised undead.


	17. Shikigami

**Danger level:** case-by-case basis. 

**Status:** created being; assume sapience.

Like automatons or golems, shikigami1 are animate beings created from inanimate materials. They tend to be driven by magic more than the machinery or technology of automatons, however, and lack the religious significance and historical origins of a golem2.

The creation of a shikigami requires organic materials, human or near-human genetic material, and an object of intent. Traditionally, the first two criteria are fulfilled by crafting a clay or stone body around a human skull or other bone; the object of intent has historically been a scroll or tablet. However, modern shikigami can be built to provide a physical chassis for computer programs, with the level of sapience depending upon how sophisticated the AI used is. Interestingly enough, the level of independence possible also depends on the sophistication of the AI, rather than the skill of the creator3. 

As with many other created beings, the intentions of the creator can influence the behaviour of the individual shikigami. However, as they tend to either begin their existence as sapient beings or attain sapience through the interaction of programming and magic, the influence of their creator can weaken, invert, or disappear completely; it is advised to think of shikigami as something closer to the underlings or children of their creators than as mindless extensions of the creator's will. It should also be noted that many shikigami are resistant or immune to most forms of magical or chemical mind control, which can be either an opportunity or a problem depending on the situation.

* * *

1 For more history on the origins of shikigami and the decisions involved in grouping these types of created beings as such, see specific texts on Japanese folklore and cryptids.  
2 True golems have been classified as protected due to their unique historical and religious significance.  
3 However, even non-self aware AI have been known to rapidly become much more sophisticated when used in the creation of a shikigami.


	18. Sphinx

**Danger level:** historically high; however, empirical evidence fails to show any real danger whatsoever.

 **Status:** semi-legendary, known ally. 

Sphinxes may on some level be considered a subtype of chimera, as their true forms obviously show traits of multiple animals; however, since attempts to recreate them through magic have been universally futile and they have been shown to breed true1, they can and should be considered as their own species. In their trueform, all sphinxes have a humanoid head, a feline body, and a reptilian tail; beyond that variation can be extreme, even within a single bloodline.2

Despite historical anecdotes, there are no modern accounts of sphinxes becoming violent if their riddles are answered incorrectly, although they have been observed as becoming irritated and unhelpful if the questions they pose are outright ignored. Incorrect answers may provoke anything from hints about the correct answer, to outright jeering at the target's inability to get it themself. There have been no substantiated modern accounts of any sphinx fatally injuring a hunter3, or indeed any human. Of course, this is not to say that they do not have the potential to be fairly dangerous; although they lack any significant offensive magical capabilities in either humanoid or true forms4, a sphinx still has the ability to become a feline whose size can vary from that of a large dog to that of a small horse, while retaining all of their intelligence and reasoning faculties. 

Like most sapient species, sphinxes are exempt from hunting unless extenuating circumstances are present.

* * *

1 Interestingly, even with cases where a sphinx chooses to pair with a human or other supernatural, the offspring appear to only carry traits of the sphinx parent more than sixty percent of the time.   
2 Twin births are common, but familial resemblance is often only present in humanoid forms.   
3 Self-defense cases are not considered here.   
4 There are, of course, cases where a sphinx may manifest magical abilities, but these are personal rather than an innate aspect of their heritage.


	19. Succubus

**Danger level:** varies by individual, but tends towards low unless threatened, in which case can become extreme.1

**Status:** common and well-documented; known ally. 

Succubi, and the related categories of incubi and concubi, have historically been classified as purely sexual beings. Recent research has shown this to be not merely misguided but patently untrue; like some varieties of vampires, these corporeal demons2 feed off the psychic emanations of strong emotions. While sexual gratification is one of the most easily available sources, any emotionally charged grouping of people can provide more than enough for succubus's meal, and many of them have simply moved towards attending sporting events or live concerts rather than feeding from a single human at a time. While some still prefer to feed in a solitary manner, this is only very rarely a cause for concern. 

Very few deaths ascribed to succubi "attacks" are a result of their innate magic, as they tend to be passive feeders. However, this class of demon can possess significant defensive and offensive magic, as well as physical strength that increases proportionally to how recently they have fed, which means that they usually have plenty of means at their disposal to defend themselves if necessary.3

As with all sapient beings, succubi are to be considered no more eligible for hunting than humans, barring extenuating circumstances.

* * *

1 Many succubi may see possible exposure of their nature as threatening. This should be kept in mind upon the initial approach.   
2 Despite folklore accounts, succubi are in fact bound to corporeal form. It can be hypothesized that shame might play a part in the claims that the succubi entered the house in the form of a smoke or mist, rather than being willingly admitted by their partner or victim.   
3 Self defense cases are more common with succubi who feed singly and choose not to have set partners.


	20. Vampire

**Danger level:** low to medium for born individuals; high to extreme for turned colonies. 

**Status:** uncommon. 

Most of the folklore regarding vampires is incorrect in nearly every way. The more common and less dangerous variety of vampire is not created through a bite, but rather born of vampiric parents.1 Assuming that the genetic and magical aspects of vampirism have been inherited, both the abilities and the dietary needs2 will begin to present at puberty or slightly later, at which point the aging process slows considerably. . 

"Turned" vampires are both less common and more dangerous than those who have carried the condition from birth. The process necessary to turn a human to a vampire is both draining and complicated enough that this variation is thankfully rare, but due to the infectious nature of their bite they tend to reproduce extremely rapidly once the start has been made. Their reasoning abilities decrease dramatically soon after turning, with a proportional increase in bloodthirst. Unlike born vampires, over eighty percent of victims of turned vampires will be drained to the point of death and subsequent undeath. 

Any non-starved vampire will exhibit accelerated healing, which may explain the tales of immunity to normal weapons. While severe silver allergies are extremely common, any injury that would be immediately lethal to a human will be sufficient to kill a vampire regardless of the material used to inflict it. 

Born vampires are, as with all sapient beings, no more eligible for hunting than humans, bar extenuating circumstances. However, due to the danger presented and the speed with which the condition can spread, turned vampires have kill on confirmed existence status.

* * *

1 A single vampiric parent may produce a vampiric offspring, but the odds of it happening appear to be less than even.  
2 Blood is more of a supplement than a complete diet for all but the most ancient vampires.


	21. Werewolf

**Danger level:** varies by individual, but usually fairly low1.

 **Status:** common; can be considered to be specially talented humans. 

Lycanthropy occurs in multiple species and multiple vectors; the broadest categories can be defined as "infectious" and "non-infectious." The first is usually considered to be "true" lycanthropy, as it can be passed between individuals through infected saliva or, less commonly, blood. Due to the obvious danger posed by infectious lycanthropy (and the added fact that it can take anywhere from several months to decades for the werewolf to master the control of their animal form) infectious lycanthropes are present mostly in carefully-controlled packs2, with solitary weres being both rare and much more likely to be the target of a hunt3. 

Non-infectious lycanthropes, on the other hand, have multiple categories that often overlap—heredity, level of linkage to lunar cycles, adult-onset or present from birth, and a variety of other categories too numerous to be considered here. Those who can invoke the change at will regardless of the lunar cycle are often considered to belong to a subclass of shapeshifters rather than true lycanthropes, often even inside their own communities. 

In many cases, animal traits such as heightened senses carry through even when the lycanthrope is in human form, regardless of whether they were turned or born. This makes werewolves and other lycanthropes extremely valuable additions to any hunters' team.

* * *

1 Despite associated folklore, silver is not necessary to kill a werewolf. However, their accelerated healing often means that injuries need to be precise enough for an immediate death, or the supposedly lethal wound will simply heal.   
2 Specifically self-controlled; attempts by outsiders to control werewolf packs tend to end in significant property damage at the very least.   
3 Solitary lycanthropes are not automatically eligible for hunting without evidence of loss of human life.

**Author's Note:**

> note: if your question is one that I can answer semi in-character as Roxanne, I probably will be doing that.


End file.
